Dom
by Tiph l'Andouille
Summary: La France. Pour une enfant anglaise de 11 ans, cela peut paraître comme le bout du monde. C'est en tout cas ce que ressent Dominique en se retrouvant chez sa tante, abandonnée par tous. Pourquoi ? Cela tient en un seul mot. Cracmole. /Recueil d'OS retraçant la vie de Dominique Weasley.


Bonjour à tous :)

Pour celle-eux qui commencent à me connaître, vous savez que j'adore **Dom** alors... Voici son histoire. Ou tout du moins, celle que je lui ai créée grâce au concours de **Chalusse**.

Ce texte a fini **8e** (non primé) sur 25, mais pour une première participation à un concours, je suis plutôt satisfaite, surtout que je sais sur quels points je peux travailler pour m'améliorer.

Voici donc le premier volet de la vie de Dominique Weasley, qui sera un jour suivi par d'autres. Faites-moi confiance là-dessus :p

Je me nourri quasiment exclusivement de reviews en ce moment, fin du mois oblige... (comment ça on est que le 15 ?)

Ah oui et... Demain c'est mon anniversaire O:)

Merci à **HisalysRose** pour m'avoir bêtaté sur ce texte !

* * *

 **Dom.**

* * *

\- Lebas Mélanie.

\- Présente.

\- Magny Ilann.

\- Présent.

\- Noë Clara.

\- Présente.

\- Prudent Cyril.

\- Oui.

\- Weasley Dominique.

\- …

\- Weasley Dominique ?

Une petite main se leva dans le fond de la salle de classe. La professeure principal, Fabienne Martial, remonta ses lunettes le long de son nez en observant l'enfant.

\- Dominique, lorsque je fais l'appel, tu es priée de répondre « présente », « là », ou tout autre interjection qui me permettra de comprendre que tu es assise dans ma classe. Est-ce qu'on est d'accord ?

La tête blonde acquiesça sans prononcer un mot.

Madame Martial l'observa quelques secondes de plus, les lèvres pincées, avant de se replonger dans sa liste d'appel. Elle aurait tout le temps plus tard pour faire parler son élève récalcitrante. Ce ne serait ni la première, ni la dernière à vouloir tester ses limites. Et les élèves apprenaient généralement très vite que la professeure de français n'avait qu'une patience limitée.

\- Bien. Puisque personne ne semble s'être perdu entre la cour et la salle de classe cette année, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Beaucoup de choses vont changer par rapport à l'école primaire, comme vous devez déjà le savoir. Tout d'abord, vous aurez un professeur par matière, je vais vous distribuer l'emploi du temps pour que vous suiviez avec moi…

La voix de Madame Martial, sèche mais impartiale, se perdit quelque part entre ses lèvres et les oreilles de Dominique. La tête posée contre ses mains, la fillette regardait la pluie tambouriner à la fenêtre, le cœur en miette et criant à l'injustice. Est-ce qu'il faisait beau en Angleterre en ce moment ? Qu'est-ce que sa famille faisait ? Avaient-ils fêté son départ ? Etaient-ils soulagés d'avoir réussi à se débarrasser d'elle, l'encombrant petit paquet dont personne ne savait quoi faire ? Elle aurait voulu hurler ou taper des poings contre quelqu'un ou quelque chose, peu importait tant qu'elle arrivait à expulser toutes ces questions qui tournoyaient dans sa tête.

Pourquoi elle ? Ce n'était pas juste… Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça ! Elle avait toujours été la plus sage et la plus attentive comparée à Victoire ou Louis, elle n'avait jamais fait de grosses bêtises comme James et Fred II et elle avait eu des bonnes notes à l'école des petits sorciers, pas comme Teddy. Alors pourquoi elle ? Elle se souvenait encore du regard gêné de sa maman et des larmes dans les yeux de son papa quand ils l'avaient laissée en France, toute seule, chez sa tante Gabrielle.

La fillette de 11 ans serra ses petits poings potelés à s'en faire mal, s'empêchant ainsi de pleurer. C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvé pour résister à cette envie. Pleurer c'était pour les bébés. Les faibles. C'était ce que Teddy lui avait dit il y a de cela plusieurs mois maintenant, quand il s'était cassé le bras en tombant de son balai, et Dominique y croyait dur comme fer. Si elle pleurait, elle serait une mauviette et tout le monde se moquerait d'elle.

Ce mot tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Cracmole. Cracmole. Cracmole, cracmole, cramole, cracmolecramolecracmole. Un rythme lancinant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à oublier, incrusté au plus profond de son âme. Un rythme répétitif, sans échappatoire. Un rythme discordant, oblitérant toutes les autres pensées qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Un mot. Comment un seul mot avait-il pu lui voler toute sa vie ?

Elle aurait dû aller à Poudlard, avec Victoire et Teddy. Se retrouver à Gryffondor comme sa sœur ou à Poufsouffle comme son cousin. Elle n'aurait jamais pu aller dans une maison où elle ne connaissait personne. Dominique détestait la solitude, même pour un instant. Elle aurait dû avoir le droit à la Répartition, se faire coiffer de ce Choixpeau miteux et sans doute rempli de poux qui lui aurait parlé de ses qualités. Mais Dominique n'avait pas de pouvoirs. Elle ne méritait pas d'entrer à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Elle ne méritait pas de porter le Choixpeau ni de rejoindre sa si belle et gentille sœur. Sa si parfaite grande sœur.

Un sursaut de jalousie lui étreignit le cœur et la fillette en voulut au monde entier. Victoire. Teddy. Elle avait attendu avec tellement d'impatience sa lettre d'admission pour pouvoir les rejoindre dans leurs grandes aventures. Jusqu'à son anniversaire, tout début juillet, Dominique avait été persuadée qu'elle irait prendre le Poudlard Express à la rentrée. Avec sa famille. Un goût âcre empli la bouche de la petite blonde quand elle pensa à ce mot. Famille. Ils l'avaient abandonnée. Tous. Il n'y en avait pas un qui avait essayé de faire changer d'avis ses parents. Ils avaient tous détourné les yeux. Ils ne l'aimaient plus. De ça, Dominique en était persuadée. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement alors qu'ils l'avaient envoyée vivre dans un autre pays, à des centaines de kilomètres d'eux ?

Elle qui détestait être seule, la voilà entourée d'inconnus. Des Moldus. Comme elle finalement. Sauf qu'eux ne savaient pas qu'un monde incroyable leur serait à jamais fermé. Dominique, elle, commençait à en avoir un aperçu. Même si du haut de ses 11 ans elle n'appréhendait pas tout, elle avait parfaitement compris que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Tous les jeux de ses frères et cousins lui seraient à jamais interdits. Elle serait mise de côté, que ce soit par mépris, méconnaissance ou pitié.

Tout à coup, la cloche sonna, émettant un son strident qui aurait presque pu lui rappeler la sirène du Poudlard Express et qui la fit sursauter, perdue dans ses sombres pensées. Madame Martial les incita au calme alors qu'un brouhaha montait déjà puis les autorisa à sortir dans le silence. La récréation durait 15 minutes, disait-elle et elle viendrait les chercher sous le préau quand la cloche sonnerait de nouveau.

Voyant que tout le monde sortait de la salle de classe, Dominique emboîta le pas d'une autre fillette blonde en traînant des pieds. Ils avaient l'air de tous se connaître. Comment faire pour qu'ils la remarquent ?

Mais Dominique n'aurait pas dû tant s'inquiéter de se faire remarquer.

A peine sortie du bâtiment, la voilà entourée de certains enfants de sa classe. Ils étaient proches, formant un cercle autour d'elle. Peut-être un peu trop proches. Dominique ne savait pas, elle n'avait jamais interagi avec des Moldus. Etait-ce normal ? Que faisaient-ils ?

\- T'es qui toi ? lui lança un garçon dont elle avait oublié le nom. Le teint pâle et les cheveux bruns, il lui faisait un peu peur. Alors elle baissa les yeux pour éviter de le regarder et serra fortement les lèvres pour se retenir de pleurer. Pleurer c'était pour les faibles. Elle n'était pas faible.

\- On t'a posé une question, t'es sourde ou quoi, railla un autre garçon en la poussant du bout des doigts.

Dominique se décala d'un pas, les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol. Ne pas réagir. Ne pas les regarder. Ne pas pleurer. Elle répétait ces mots en boucle dans sa tête comme s'ils avaient le pouvoir de faire disparaître ses camarades turbulents.

Une poussée un peu plus brutale que les autres lui fit perdre l'équilibre et elle tomba par terre, écrasant sans le faire exprès les pieds d'un des enfants.

\- AIE ! Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Elle m'a bousillé le pied, s'exclama quelqu'un au-dessus d'elle.

Elle reçut un petit coup dans le ventre comme vengeance.

Dominique serra les bras contre sa tête, s'empêchant de regarder ce qui allait se passer. Elle ne voulait pas voir la tête de ses camarades au-dessus d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas savoir qui pouvait la frapper ni qui se moquait d'elle. Si elle ne connaissait pas les têtes de ses agresseurs, elle ne pourrait pas leur en vouloir. Et peut-être que, quand ils verraient qu'elle ne les dénoncerait pas, ils deviendraient ses amis à elle aussi ? Dominique n'était pas une balance. Ça non. Victoire lui avait craché cette insulte à la figure, une fois, quand elle avait été pleurer dans les jupes de sa maman après qu'une de leurs épiques batailles ait mal tourné. Depuis Dominique n'osait plus se plaindre. Elle ne voulait pas que sa sœur lui en veuille. Elle ne voulait pas que d'autres personnes soient punies à cause de son attitude. Victoire lui avait fait la tête pendant une semaine entière et cela lui avait paru une éternité. Vic. Dominique se força à penser à sa grande sœur. A ses longs cheveux qui flottaient lorsqu'une légère brise venait les caresser. A son joli sourire lorsqu'elle était heureuse. A ses yeux rieurs quand elles organisaient des blagues contre Louis ou leurs parents. Les deux fillettes avaient été inséparables avant que l'ainée ne rentre à Poudlard et qu'elle ne reste avec Teddy. Peut-être que Vic viendrait la chercher tout à l'heure, en lui disant que leurs parents avaient fait une bêtise mais qu'elle, elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Comme elles s'en étaient faites la promesse avant que le Poudlard Express ne l'emporte loin d'elle. Mais en attendant que Vic la retrouve, Dominique devait se montrer forte pour qu'elle soit fière d'elle.

Elle s'imagina alors entourée de dragons voulant la dévorer, comme lorsqu'elle jouait, avant, avec sa grande sœur. Oui, voilà. Comme avant, Victoire allait surgir de nulle part et mettre une raclée à tous ces monstres. Le cœur de la fillette se réchauffa un instant et elle tenta d'ouvrir un œil pour apercevoir les cheveux presque blanc de sa sœur. Le soleil l'éblouit un instant et une longue chevelure lui fit face. Le cœur de Dominique fit un immense bond dans sa poitrine. Elle était là ! Vic était revenue ! Pour elle ! Comme elle l'avait promis…

Les voix de ses camarades la ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité.

\- T'es vraiment bête Cyril ! Allez-vous en ou je raconterai tout à ta mère ! cria une voix que Dominique ne reconnut pas.

\- Pfff, tu ferais pas ça, hein ? Marmonna une voix un peu aigüe.

Celle-là, la fillette la reconnut. C'était le garçon qui avait répondu « là » à leur professeure de français alors que tous les autres avaient répondu « présent ».

\- Parce que tu crois que je vais me gêner ? ricana l'autre fillette.

Dominique aurait bien aimé savoir qui elle était. Mais elle n'osa pas se relever, de peur que les autres se rappellent de son existence. Elle aurait voulu avoir le pouvoir de disparaître, juste pour aujourd'hui. Qui avait osé la défendre alors que tout le monde lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'ils ne voulaient pas d'elle ? Même sa famille l'avait laissée tomber. Alors pourquoi une fille qu'elle ne connaissait même pas voudrait l'aider ? Dominique ferma à nouveau les yeux.

Peut-être qu'elle était en train de rêver et que, lorsqu'elle rouvrirait les yeux, elle se rendrait compte qu'elle était toujours chez elle ? Dans sa chambre à la Chaumière aux Coquillage. Dominique se pinça fortement le bras. Une grimace de douleur déforma son visage un instant avant qu'elle n'ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Le goudron de la cour de récré lui frottait le dos, rendant tout mouvement douloureux.

Dominique sentit poindre une première larme qu'elle ravala difficilement. Elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que le petit groupe qui s'était formé autour d'elle avait disparu.

Une main se pausa sur son épaule et Dominique se crispa. Allait-on encore la frapper ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ?

\- Tu viens ? Ils sont partis, lui dit la voix qui ressemblait à celle de la fillette qui venait de la défendre.

Dominique se relâcha imperceptiblement. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, aidée par l'autre fille qui lui tendit la main en souriant.

\- Je m'appelle Mélanie, toi c'est Dominique c'est ça ?

La petite blonde n'eut même pas le temps d'acquiescer que Mélanie continua :

\- Je ne connais pas de fille dans ma classe, tu veux bien être mon amie ?

Dominique la regarda, la bouche entrouverte de surprise. Voyant que sa camarade attendait une réponse, elle réussit à hocher la tête. Se faire des amis était-il toujours à la fois aussi simple et aussi compliqué ? Un grand sourire éclaira la figure de Mélanie tandis qu'elle commençait à lui poser tout un tas de question qui lui donnèrent le tournis.

\- Ça te dérange pas si je t'appelle Dom ? Dominique c'est trop long et puis ca me fait penser à mon oncle grincheux. Tu étais dans quelle école avant ? Ça fait longtemps que tu vis ici ? On s'est jamais vues avant, c'est dommage quand même non ?

Et, tandis que Mélanie se lançait dans un monologue et qu'elle entrainait Dominique avec elle, la jeune anglaise se retourna pour croiser le regard brillant de colère d'un de ses camarades. Frissonnante, elle se détourna et se concentra sur le débit de parole impressionnant de sa nouvelle amie pour oublier.

Pas tout à fait Sorcière. Pas tout à fait Moldue. Equilibre précaire du funambule, Dominique marchait sur la frontière qui séparait les deux mondes. Un pied dans l'un, un pied dans l'autre. Et la petite fille de 11 ans aux rêves brisés venait de comprendre qu'elle n'aurait jamais sa place dans aucun des deux.

* * *

J'attends vos réactions avec impatience sur l'histoire de Dom, Mélanie, les enfants et les profs :p  
A un des jours pour la suite !

Tiph'


End file.
